Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2002-178965 discloses a rubber crawler that has a main cord layer, which is structured to include main cords that extend along the crawler circumferential direction, and three bias cord layers that are structured to include bias cords that are inclined with respect to the crawler circumferential direction. The bias cords of the bias cord layers are inclined, with respect to the crawler circumferential direction, in the direction opposite that of the bias cords of the other bias cord layers that are adjacent.